


The Greatest Gifts

by dicaculus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, clary could convince shadowhunters to celebrate christmas and you can't convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicaculus/pseuds/dicaculus
Summary: “Alexander, what are you doing?” he asks gently, finally making himself known“Wrapping presents”“Wrapping presents? Did I forget someone’s birthday?”“No,” he answers “I’m wrapping Christmas presents”Magnus raises an eyebrow “When did the Nephilim start celebrating mundane holidays?”
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	The Greatest Gifts

There’s a strange noise coming from inside Magnus’s apartment and he can’t place it. At first, when he wakes up in darkness he’s confused until he hears the rustling, the tearing and when he listens closer what sounds like a voice. Magnus is suddenly much more awake and springs out of bed, thankful for his bed and floors that don’t creak. He checks his ward and they’re as strong as ever and he was never alerted to a breach, so it must be someone they recognize or someone glamoured as someone they’d recognize. The warlock exits the bedroom, his magic red and crackling around his hands, ready for a fight. He listens closely, deciding the noise is coming from his living room. He tip toes down the hall, stopping to poke his head into his children’s room to make sure they’re asleep and unharmed. The closer he gets to the archway into the livingroom the clearer the voice becomes, he relaxes when he recognized the familiar cursing and muttering of his husband. 

He steps just outside the room and leans against the wall to watch his husband. He watches Alexander sitting on the floor, his brow furrows and muttering under his breath. Surrounding Alec is a mess of wrapping papers of different colours, covered in different patterns, ribbons and ribbon scraps cover the floor. There's pens, markers, scissors, even what looks like a sheet of stickers which Magnus assumes are gift tags. He takes a few more steps into the room and gets a closer look at his husband. His hair is in disarray and still wearing the clothes he normally wears on patrol, which to his surprise and relief are clean, meaning an uneventful night. There’s glitter on his hands from the sparkling wrapping paper he’d spotted earlier and several minor cuts on his palms.

“Alexander, what are you doing?” he asks gently, finally making himself known

“Wrapping presents” 

He doesn’t look up as he replies, too busy trying to unstick scotch tape from fingers. Magnus sighs at the mess that rivals the ones their children make and walks up to his husband, moving things with the side of his foot to sit beside his husband. 

“Wrapping presents? Did I forget someone’s birthday?”  
“No,” he answers “I’m wrapping Christmas presents”

Magnus raises an eyebrow “When did the Nephilim start celebrating mundane holidays?”

“We didn’t,” he sighs finally looking at Magnus as flicks the tape off his fingers “But because Clary was raised as a mundane all she talks about are her mundane holidays, apparently she’s worn Jace down enough to convince him to celebrate it this year. Which includes gift-giving and a large meal that I thankfully convinced Izzy to not be involved in”

Magnus chuckles, if anyone could convince the Nephilim to celebrate Christmas it would be Clary.

“So all that muttering and cursing was-”  
“Me struggling with wrapping gifts, yes” he sighs and hangs his head “I’m a shadowhunter, I fight demons, I should be able to cut paper and wrap things in it.”

Magnus smiles softly. He stands up and pulls his husband with him onto the couch where Alec curls into this side; he wraps an arm around Alec’s shoulder and kisses the top of his head.

“I’m sorry I woke you,” Alec says “I kept cutting myself on the paper and with the scissors, who knew mundane holidays were this dangerous”

Magnus chuckles at Alec’s grumbling and quickly heals both of Alec’s hands with a spark of magic from the hand not wrapped around Alec’s shoulders.

“You know I have magic, right? I could’ve wrapped the gift with a snap of my fingers”

“I know,” says Alec “I just wanted to try it the mundane way since it is their holiday after all”

Magnus nods, “Which leads me to my other questions. Where did you find all this stuff?”

“I...um,” he stutters “I went to the store and bought some, ”

Magnus smiles, an image forms in his head of Alexander walking into a store and filling a cart with gifts and wrapping supplies. Knowing his husband, he probably badgered the poor overworked and underpaid employees trying to find the best gifts, papers, ribbons and whatever other materials are on his floor because Alexander does nothing halfway. With a flick of his wrist, the mess is cleaned up and the poorly wrapped gifts on the floors are expertly wrapped, complete with their bows and gift tags. Alec snuggles further into his boyfriend’s chest and murmurs a thank you. They sit like that as Magnus tells Alec about his day and some ridiculous demands, his clients had for him. 

When Magnus notices his husband is dozing off, he gently pulls him off the couch and leads him to their bedroom. Magnus crawls into bed and watches unashamedly as Alec changes for bed, Alec flushes when he notices his husband watching him. Alec climbs into bed once again, curling into his husband’s chest. Magnus is almost asleep when he hears his husband speak again.

“I didn’t get you anything”

Magnus opens his eyes and looks down at his husband “What?”

“I didn’t know what to get you,” he confesses “I don’t know what I’m supposed to get the man who can who get himself whatever he wants with a snap of his fingers. Nothing seemed right.”

Magnus squeezes his husband tighter “Darling, you don’t need to get me anything, you’ve already given me everything I could ever want. You love me in a way that no man or woman ever has, you’ve saved me in so many ways you’ll never know and you’ve given me something I never thought I’d have,” he pauses making sure Alec is looking at him before continuing “A family Alexander, you’ve given me a family. You became my husband and you’ve given two beautiful children. Two things I thought I’d never have, two things where we can make treasured memories that I’ll never forget and I can look back on decades and centuries later knowing that this was the happiest time of my life” 

Magnus stops to wipe a fallen tear from his husband’s cheek and leans down to kiss the same spot “I love you, Alexander, you’ve given me the greatest gifts you could ever give me and nothing you can buy will ever compare”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy Holidays, I hope you're all staying safe.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
